Becoming a Guardian
by 87Marie
Summary: Skye has just lost Trip, just gained new powers... what more could she get from being kidnapped by the Ravagers?
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

A/N: Hi guys! I'm new to FF world and thought I'd try my hand at a crossover featuring Skye as the main character. This story will be about seeing her grow into the persona we all know as Quake. It will be a mega-crossover but for now, the storyline will follow the Guardians of the Galaxy. We'll have to see if the story changes or not when Skye gets added to the mix. The story will start just after Skye gets her powers in the Kree Temple in San Juan.

This chapter will be mostly in Skye's point of view as she is starting our story off but we will add more of other characters thoughts as we along.

 **~1~** is a scene break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! If I had Phil Coulson would have met up with the Avengers again by now!

Here is part one of the Quake Chronicles.

I hope you enjoy the story!

Skye couldn't believe where she was right now. When she went to the Temple, everything happened all so quickly.

One minute, she had been ensnared in this sort of cocoon and then the next she was looking at Trip's face that had turned to stone. He was collapsing to dust until there wasn't anything left of him.

If she hadn't of felt the need to stop Raina and the insane urge to go into the temple, she wouldn't have left Coulson alone and forced Trip to go into the room with her to protect her.

Trip was dead! That was all she could think as she escaped from the cocoon the mist had trapped her in.

After that, it was all simply a blur. She noticed that an earthquake started to destroy the building and it collapsed a lot of the stone where the entrance to the room was. Enough so that Mack and Coulson, who seemed to have tried to get the temple to open, could grab her and get the others to May, who was waiting at the top of the pitch black hole that she and the team used to get down into the Temple. Mack had to carry her as she just now realized how exhausted she was. Skye would have been embarrassed more if she had been more awake. She didn't want the knowledge that she had to be carried like a little girl and have Trip's death on her mind right now.

Skye couldn't stop thinking about Trip's death and how it was all her fault. She should never have gone into the Temple. She didn't know that Trip wasn't going to follow her so she probably couldn't have stopped him saving her. It still didn't elevate her conscience.

"Have we got everyone?" Coulson was asking. They had only just got out and he was pretty sure there was no-one behind him but he hadn't gotten a chance to check that everyone had gotten out, though he knew he should have checked. He was just so worried about Skye. She had been locked in that Temple with Raina and the Obelisk that turns people to stone. He was so worried about her. He didn't like how he wasn't there to protect her. He wants to protect everyone on his team. Not just because it was his responsibility and duty as their Director but because they had come to be family to him. He felt like he was the father of the group. It was his duty to make all the decisions and make sure that they were all safe and sound: he hasn't felt like he's done that duty well today.

Then he noticed someone was indeed missing. "Where's Trip? Has anyone seen him? Last I saw he went after you, Skye."

They all turned to face her, wondering the same thing, worried now that they also couldn't see their missing teammate and friend.

When they turned to face her they knew something was wrong. It was written on Skye's face, the devastation and the guilt.

"He- He..." she started to stammer out but couldn't as her shoulders started shaking.

Coulson frowned, about to make his way towards her as she started to cry. She'd become like a daughter to him during their time at S.H.I.E.L.D. There was nothing he'd not do for any of his agents but for Skye especially he'd do anything, as shown when he used the same drug that brought him back to life on her after she'd been shot. He didn't like it whenever she was upset and always wanted to comfort her.

However, He didn't make it more than two steps when, in the brightness of the moon, they saw a huge ship come to hover above them and by huge he meant massive. Before they could take cover and arm themselves, unsure if they were friend or foe but not taking any chances, a huge beam of light shot out from the ship till it encompassed Skye.

Immediately she was pulled up, kicking and screaming for Coulson to help her, trying to get out of the beam but couldn't.

In the blink of an eye she was there and the next she wasn't. She was taken away from them by an unknown spaceship that immediately flew off into the night. They were left, standing in front of a ruined temple with a missing and recently kidnapped teammate. They knew though, once their minds fully registered they were both gone that they would do anything they could to get them both back.

 **~1~**

Skye blinked against the dim light of the room she now found herself in. Then she blinked again, this time in shock, as aliens, real proper aliens stood leering around her.

It made her more scared than ever today. Then she notices, as do the others as they start to look a bit nervous, that the ship around them is shaking.

"All right, back off! Let me see what we caught here this time," said a voice coming from behind all the aliens, who all looked like men, at least she thought they did, and they parted to let someone through. From what she could see, the first part she noticed of the new alien, for he certainly was that, was his head. For one thing, his skin was blue and then she noticed this sort of red strip of what looked like metal or something. She didn't have a clue what it was. The rest of him was covered in leather and she could also just see something poking out of his trousers, it looked like it was an arrow but it was hard to see in the dim lighting. "My, what have we here? It seems we've grabbed another Terran, boys!" He said and the other aliens cheered.

"Just like you said to, boss," said an alien to his right. Huh, the blue man must be the leader and he's probably like a second in command or something, she realised.

"Yes, our scanners picked up amazing readings from you, Terran. Specifically, they picked up vibrations coming from within you spreading outwards. Very powerful vibrations indeed. With a little training you could work for us, everything would be easy pickings for us with a power like that, wouldn't it boys!" The aliens again cheered but Skye got the feeling they didn't have a clue what their leader meant. She didn't have a clue what he meant about the vibrations either. "Or I could sell you to the highest bidder and get a fortune off you. I haven't quite made up my mind up yet."

"Can't we eat her, boss?" asked the same alien as before.

"No!" said the leader, looking like he's about to strike the other alien in his anger. "No, I've made up my mind. With powers like hers... think of the things we could steal and no-one would notice it's happened before it's too late. We're going to keep her and she's going to work for us."

Skye had blanched at the mention of them eating her. They weren't going to get a bite out of her. Anyway, who even thinks of eating others. It was both disgusting and horrifying.

She hated how they talking as if she weren't there, as though her opinions didn't matter. Well, there was no way she was going to work for them. For one thing, it would go against everything she learnt at S.H.I.E.L.D and _when_ she made it back home, not if, she wouldn't be able to look Coulson in the eye, knowing he would be so disappointed with her: him and the rest of the team. Yes, it would be tough to get out of the ship, she'd imagine, especially giving how physically and emotionally exhausted she was because of the events from the last few days but she would never work for them. She wanted to get back home and if the only way to do that was by fighting through these aliens then so be it. Plus, she'd gathered enough that it seemed they stole from other people for a living. They were like Space Pirates, pillaging and plundering everywhere they go, having no care for what they may leave in their wake.

She spat at the leaders face as she stood up. The other aliens roared and charged at her, wanting to grab her and punish her for that slight against their boss but were held back by the leader who had held out his arms to stop them moving forward. The leader, it was getting annoying saying that in her head all the time, casually wiped the spit off his face, though she saw him stiffen so she knew he was not as calm as he looked, and then he whistled. A long piercing sound that rang in her head long after it finished. God, that noise hurt her head. That all went away though with the shock of what happened next. The object in his belt, which was certainly an arrow, she could see that now, zoomed towards her. In that moment, she forgot her training, she didn't react, she just stood stock still and waited for the arrow to hit. It would have been over in a second but the arrow stopped an inch from her head, just between her eyes, making her go cross-eyed trying to look at it.

As her heart started to beat again, she said, "I'm never going to work for you, never!" and fixed him with the evilest glare she could.

"Hey, what the hell is happening here?" asked another man from behind all the aliens.

"Ah, Quill, just the man I was about to send for. Meet your new assignment: you're to train this Terran and get her to become one of us Ravagers. Can you do that, my boy?" It was clear to Skye that he was trying to act all fatherly but she could tell an order when she saw one. The leader wouldn't take no for an answer.

The new man pushed himself through the crowd of aliens to stand next to the leader. He was in a similar sort of outfit to his leader but he had a much shorter, tight-fitting leather coat. He also wasn't blue. In fact, he looked Human, just like her with pale white skin, brown eyes and short, light brown hair that was slight wavy at the front of his face. What would any Human be doing with these evil Space Pirates, unless he was kidnapped himself and couldn't find a way out, meaning that there was hardly any hope for herself getting out? Until she can be sure of his motives and purpose of being here, she won't trust him one bit, even though he seems to be Human.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw her, lucking a little dusty and a bit cut up, but also with an arrow in front of her face. "Terran, she's a Terran," he realised. "What is going on here, Yondu? Why is your arrow pointing at her head?" He shot a narrowed look at the leader, whose name is apparently Yondu, and there's also Quill who seems to be on her side. That was good, it seems she may need help getting off the ship though that dented her pride to admit that, what with being trained to defend herself. It was such a shame that she hadn't gotten to the part where she was taught how to get out of these sorts of situations yet. That would have come in real handy right about now.

She must admit though, she didn't have a clue what the word Terran meant and why they kept saying she was one.

"Watch your tone boy, or I'll feed you to the Ravagers," Yondu growled.

Quill rolled his eyes, it seemed to be old news to him like Yondu made the threat several times but never went through with it.

The rest of these... Ravagers, as Yondu calls them, now look like they want to eat both her and Quill. It was creeping her out very much. It's just, who eats people these days.

"I want you to teach this girl," Yondu sneered at her, "everything I taught you about being a Ravager and to help her with her powers. You'll be responsible for her. If she doesn't co-operate I'll feed you both to the Ravagers."

Quill looked at Yondu, incredulous, "train her? Powers? What are you talking about, and, wait a minute, she's from Terra, did you just kidnap her?"

"We picked up a very strong vibration coming from Terra. We tracked the signal and pinpointed it to the girl. It seems she has vibration powers. I want you to train her so that soon she'll be ready to work for us. Other than that I want nothing to do with her. Now, get on with it."

He looked darkly at her one last time and left, taking the arrow with him which zoomed straight back to him when he whistled a command. It made her wince again and the pounding in her head came back for a few seconds before she managed to shake it off. God, listening to people whistle never used to hurt so much. The other aliens followed his lead, throwing one last hunger-filled look at her and Quill.

Finally, she could breathe again. It was like, her mind and body had just frozen with the arrow threating to kill her at any second. If she even moved half a centimetre forwards the arrow would impale her and she would be dead. This meant no escaping the ship and no getting back to the team. So she was just trying to stay still and not talk for fear that Yondu would change his mind and just kill her, then feed her to the Ravagers.

"Well," said Quill, stepping up towards her, making her jump and trip over her own two feet, causing her to fall against a wall. She closed her eyes in shame, now that was very stupid. This was a part of her training that she should have remembered to do automatically: be aware of her surroundings at all times. She should never let her guard down, she should have been aware that Quill was still here and she should have been on the defence around him as she wasn't sure yet that she could trust him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. I'm not like them. You don't have to be afraid of me." Quill had stopped walking towards her when he saw her back away from him like a frightened caged animal, though she technically was that. She had been captured by Yondu after all, and it didn't seem likely that he was ever going to release her, just like him. He held out his hands to show he was unarmed and not going to hurt her.

Skye still wasn't going to trust him though. "Even though you look Human, which I'm not sure I totally believe, you're working with Yondu and those Space Pirates."

He chuckled a bit at that, Space Pirates, he'd never heard of them being called that before. "They're Ravagers," he corrected her, still keeping his distance from her, "and I am a Human. They're not that bad once you get to know them, well, Yondu more than the others maybe."

She raised an eyebrow, not believing that for a second. They did just kidnap her after all and they seem to want to eat her. She didn't know how Quill could be so nonchalant about that.

"Fine, don't' take my word for it, but I'm sorry, I really am as there's no way out of this. You're stuck here, same as I am. You're going to have to work for him and forget about your life on Terra because you are never going back. Now, I'm tired and you look like your going to drop dead so I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and we'll get started tomorrow. By the way, my name's Peter Quill, also known as StarLord. What's your name?"

She couldn't believe he just told her to forget her life. There was no way she was going to stay here and work for Yondu as Peter here seems capable of doing. No, she was going to escape, one way or another, she was no-ones' prisoner. She would escape with or without Peter's help. Hang on... "did you just give yourself a title? Hardly anyone does that anymore. What kind of name is StarLord?"

"It's a very cool name, thank you very much," said Peter, "I guess I'm one of those people who are special and unique enough to receive one."

"Yeah, who gave you that title. What made you so special that you deserve it?"

"I gave it to myself."

"Right, so it's just another man with a ginormous ego I'm dealing with here. Great!"

"Fine, don't call me that then. It'll be just Peter to you."

"Okay then. My name's Skye, by the way." She felt a bit bad at going at him like this, especially since he might still be the only chance she has of getting off of this ship. She's going to have to be nice to him and be around him quite a lot it seems, so it should just be best that they at least try to get along now. Even though he said that she was stuck here she wasn't taking no for an answer and she was going to escape somehow. However, until she learns more about this ship and its occupants she was going to have to lay low so as to not get eaten by the Ravagers or sold by Yondu. It seemed the best way to do that was to stick with Peter who seemed to know more about this place and everyone in it.

"Skye, do you have a last name?"

"No, just Skye," thinking about last names made her think of her parents and what she'd recently learnt about them. She still couldn't believe her mother was gone, ripped to pieces by Whitehall if her father was to be believed and she had a feeling that when it came to her and her mother, he wouldn't lie to her. She didn't even get to meet her. Her father, on the other hand, she wishes she didn't meet. He was a monster. That was all she thought of him as. Although he told her her name was apparently Daisy, she didn't want anything to do with him. She was going to stick with Skye.

"Okay," Peter drawled out, quite concerned given Skye's part angry, part devasted expression. He'd have to remember not to bring up last names around Skye then as it seems to bring up bad memories it seems. "C'mon, the rooms this way."

Skye tried to memorise the passages but she was just so exhausted she almost immediately forgot. They soon arrived in the middle of a hallway in front of a door that almost blended into the wall. If she was on her own she'd have likely walked past it not noticing. "Here we are, home sweet home." Peter typed in a quick code on a keypad next to the door which swung open to reveal quite the messy room. Clothes were draped across furniture and on the floor. There were small nicknacks all over the small desk he had and there was also an old cassette player lying on one of the beds. HE must be from Earth then, all these things didn't seem alien to her. He must be from old times though as she was sure no-one used cassette players anymore.

"Sorry about the mess," Peter mumbled, as he started to try to tidy the room a bit. "Wasn't expecting visitors, especially not from Terra."

"You lot keep saying that but I don't have a clue as to what that means. I'm from Earth, we both are, aren't we?"

"Yes, I was, kidnapped just like you were at a much younger age than you. Terra is another name most aliens use instead of Earth. Guess I just picked up the habit."

Her eyes widened at the admission that he was kidnapped just like she was. She had speculated it but... "If you were kidnapped, why do you work for Yondu and the Ravagers. Why haven't you escaped?"

"I have tried to when I was younger, but there's hardly anything for me on Earth so I thought new life, why not embrace it? So I did all I could to survive in space and at the time that meant not getting eaten by the Ravagers. Then it just so ended up where I was from then on working for them. What about you, what about your old life?"

"For one thing, it's not old, I'll be going back someday soon. Second, I can't tell you what I did, It's classified."

"So you work for some top-secret government facility then."

"Can't tell you anything else, that's what classified means."

"Okay, then. Which bunk do you want, top or bottom?"

"Bottom, thanks, as long as you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. It's easy to change to the top."

"I'll go up there if the bottom was your bed," She was already invading his personal space and he was going to be spending some time teaching her this new world she'd walked into. He's been kind to her so far, she didn['t want to deprive him of anything else.

"Skye, it's fine. Here, take these and change in the bathroom. I doubt you want to sleep in those clothes," he said, pushing her towards a door next to his desk.

She let him push her, though she didn't feel right taking his stuff. He was right though, she couldn't wait to get out of her clothes. They were probably salvageable but she'd wash them tomorrow. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She was hoping that in the morning she'd wake up from this nightmare and be back with the team, ready to head to another mission.

Once she'd tidied up and entered the main bedroom again she could see Peter on the top bunk, headphones on, listening to his cassette music with his head bouncing along to the beat. He noticed her though and quickly took them off and put them under his pillow. she could see he'd changed while she'd been out.

"Night Skye," he said.

"Night Peter," she reached across on the bed and flicked the switch next to her, correctly thinking it was for the lights in the room as the slowly went out.

A/N: So, here's the first chapter! What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Partners?

A/N: Hi guys! This chapter starts straight after the previous chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the Guardians of the Galaxy movie.

~1~

The day after she had been kidnapped she'd woken up hoping that it was all just one big nightmare but when Peter came out of the bathroom she knew it was real. So Peter at first tried to take her mind off it all and started telling her all about space, the different planets and its occupants. It was interesting and it took her mind off her new abilities and her predicament.

A Ravager had come to check on her after a week had gone by with Peter teaching her as much as he could about space. It made her freeze. She had mostly forgotten about her supposed new... abilities. It was like in the back of her mind she could hear a slight buzzing sound that wasn't there before she was cocooned in the Temple. She managed to ignore it until just when the evil space pirate, who she'd just learnt was Yondu's second in command, Kraglin Obfonteri, had to comment on it. It made her think of the buzzing sound she could always hear. It seemed it came out at night when she had nightmares of Trips death and the new threat of being either eaten or sold. Whenever the two of them woke up the room was messier than ever with objects lying on the floor and everything pressed against the other side of the room. It took Peter a long time to calm her down when Peter realised after a few days that it was she who had done it. But after that, everything that was lying out they put away somewhere safe and put all furniture up against the wall opposite the bed. She started to do tai-chi before going to bed as well as in the morning as May had started getting her to do. She hoped it would help relax her in the hope that it would make her nightmares less shaky. It didn't work straight away so Peter had the idea of putting her mind on other things which were learning about how the Ravagers went about their daily life and what he did to help them, as well as learning all about space.

When her powers were brought up by the Ravager, she started to get nervous about her powers and it made her think about the buzzing noise in the back of her head. Everything started shaking, the noise of the rattling of the walls and furniture rose with the buzzing of her head and the speed of her heart pumping until it was just all a loud cacophony of sound and she bunched over pressing her palms to her forehead as all the noise was so loud it hurt. Peter had shouted her name as the two around her looked around nervously. It was enough to shock her and look around at the shaking that she knew, though never wanted to believe, was causing.

Peter knew he had to calm Skye down. Yondu had said Skye had gotten powers which at that point he didn't believe. He hadn't heard of Humans getting powers before. Skye has got powers over vibrations Yondu said, so he realised it had to be only she causing everything to be pressed up against the opposite wall, including the walls, to rattle, till Skye woke up from a nightmare and took some calming breathes till the rattling stopped. If he didn't want her powers to blow the ship apart he'd have to do something to help her control them as he remembered Yondu had ordered him to do. He could just see Skye was so nervous when she woke up to see it wasn't a dream. He had hoped for the same thing when he had been kidnapped. He had just wanted to take her mind off it all and talking about the new world she'd been brought into seemed to help. It also made him forget that she had powers and that he was meant to be teaching her. "Calm down Skye."

"Calm down, how can I calm down?! I'm causing this and I don't want to. It's not me. It's not," she tried to deny before the buzzing in her head rose in time with the speed of her heart pumping and the objects in the room and the walls rattled more, causing some object to be knocked off on to the floor. "God, it hurts!"

Peter looked alarmed at that. "What hurts?" She didn't answer, just groaned until probably the whole ship was shaking.

It was in fact as Yondu came barrelling into the room. "What is going on here, boy," then he noticed Skye. "Oh yes, this is her doing, isn't it? Get her to stop vibrating the whole ship." He'd almost forgotten he'd kidnapped the Terran girl yesterday. He'd just been working out a next idea that he thought could get him a huge profit and he'd end up killing the girl if she interrupted, which would be a huge waste of his effort into getting her to become a part of the Ravagers. He thought he'd be able to steal even more valuable stuff a lot quicker than with just Quill and the Ravagers.

"I think it would help if you both got out of the room," he wasn't sure Skye knew Yondu was in the room with Kragin but having any one of them in with her, they being her kidnappers probably didn't help. She just needed to calm down. He waited till they had both left till he crouched and kneeled down before Skye. He put a hand on her arm and she flinched. Good, she was still there. He didn't have a clue what he was doing but since she was scared he thought the best thing would be to calm her down. It seemed to work when she took calming breathes in the morning after a nightmare. He certainly didn't want the ship to break apart and get thrown out into space to die. What a way to go. StarLord dies in space due to an exploding ship. He'd not thought of that one before.

"Skye, calm down. Look at me Skye," she did, slowly, with tears running down his cheeks and normally he liked to think he wasn't a big softie but his heart did just break for the girl then. He used to be like her when he first left Earth, sad and wanting to go back to his mom, then he realised he was just a scrawny little and there was no way he was going to escape the Ravagers. So he grew up quickly into the man he was today which he liked to think as a pretty cool dude, but no, his thoughts were getting away from him. He was supposed to be thinking about Skye. "Breathe, come on, with me, slowly. In. Out. In. Out," he made exaggerated motions of this as he'd heard from the doctors of when his mum was in the hospital that this was something you should do if someone was panicking or in shock. It did seem to be working as Skye copied him breathing shakily and her face got less pained looking. The shaking started to slow in intensity till it stopped completely. His body went stock still as Skye curled into him on the floor in front of their beds and started to sob. He didn't have a clue what to do he'd never comforted a crying girl in his arms before so he went with the first thing his mind came up with and cured his arms slowly around her. They had stayed like that a long time till Skye stopped crying.

"What's wrong with me?" Skye whispered, even being so close to her he only just caught it.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"This has never happened to me before. I was never like this. Something changed me in that temple." Her father did say something about undergoing a change, as did Raina, but she hardly listened then. She wished she'd never gone in the temple.

"What temple?" No-one had ever mentioned how they had found Skye just that they picked up strong vibrations coming from her and then decided to kidnap her.

She wondered whether she should tell him, about everything. It seemed Peter was her only ally here and she didn't want to lose him. He'd helped her just now and he'd been kind to her so far. Telling him everything might lead to him trusting her. She's learnt a lot about how important honesty is since she's been with S.H.I.E.L.D what with the Traitor and her betrayal with Miles: that feels like a lifetime ago. She's made up her mind. If she doesn't get to rejoin the team when she gets back after telling Peter her story then so be it. It will hopefully gain Peters trust if he knows her and what she's been through. She knows it will take a lot more than that to get him to trust her but telling her how she came to be on this ship would be a start. He then might decide to help her get back home. So she tells him her story, all of it, and he listens quietly where he only makes a noise after the really exciting bits like when she shot the traitor or booed, which made her laugh when they got betrayed by the traitor.

When she finished Peter felt the need to tell his story though Skye tried to protest at first not expecting him to do so. He didn't linger for long over his mothers' death. Skye just hugged him tightly, she knew how important family was to her. Her family was the team. She would never think of Cal as her father. He was just a monster in her mind. It seemed he thought highly of his mother. They were in the same boat: they both had one missing parent and one dead parent. They just sat quietly for a while after both tales were finished. Then Peter turned to her and asked if she would like to look at the ship. She said yes, partly to help memorise the layout, partly to see what an alien ship looked like on the inside as she had seen clips of the Chitauri ships from the Battle of New York so she knew what some looked like but also partly because she couldn't feel her legs and she was sure Peter must be the same so they got up to explore and soon feeling came back. Peter led her around the ship slowly and pointed out all the rooms in the ship.

Once the excitement of seeing the ship, yes excitement as not many Humans got to see this, faded and they entered their room again she was reminded of what happened earlier with her powers. Thankfully they didn't act up again but she just didn't know what to do. "Peter, what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"With my... abilities?" she hesitated with that word. She didn't like to think of how she got them and the fact that she is now changed. She just wants to be Skye, just Skye again, back home with her team. After today though she can't help but acknowledge them as they shook the whole ship. Her new abilities seemed dangerous and even though she wanted out of here she didn't want to explode the ship as it was the only thing from keeping her from dying out in space. So what does she do to keep her... abilities under control? The most she's encountered with this types of ability is with Donnie Gill who had ice powers but he didn't get them anything like the way she got hers, plus look at how they handled them: she shot him. She knows that her team wouldn't do that to her, at least she hoped they wouldn't but she was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D had never encountered anything like her so they wouldn't know what to do with her either. She doesn't know why she's asking Peter as she doubts he will know what to do but she needs help. She can admit that and she has no-one else to turn to but Peter. So she hopes he won't turn his back and her and will help her though he doesn't have to as he hardly knows her. Yes, they traded backstories but they don't know what the other likes and dislikes and what they are like now. So she understands if he won't help her. She won't blame him, especially not with the- dangerous abilities she seems to have.

"Well," he scratched his head, trying to think of something, anything to help Skye. For one thing, he doesn't want what happened earlier to happen again, he especially didn't want the ship to blow apart and for them all to die. Also, even though he hardly knew Skye he could tell she was scared and she doesn't seem like a bad person to him so it wouldn't fit right to him, with what little manners his mum managed to engrain on him, to leave her alone to deal with this. It didn't matter that Yondu had ordered him to help he wanted to help of his own free will. Then he remembered Skye saying something had changed that wasn't there before. It was a good starting point he thought. "Skye, you said earlier about how something had changed, what did you mean?"

"Well, I meant that I didn't seem to have these... abilities," she again hesitated, she thinks she'd firmly acknowledged them, she was talking about what to do with them after all but she didn't want to have them and they'd take a lot of getting used to, both using them and talking about them. "...before I went into the temple."

"Do you feel as though anything else has changed."

She had a more thorough look than yesterday, and the only thing she noticed was the buzzing sound in her head which she told Peter about.

"So that's the only thing that's different," he clarified.

"Yeah, it's like the noise of the rattling and the whistle when Yondu somehow controls his arrow really hurts and the buzzing is loud in my head. The buzzing is also there constantly now."

"Ah, wondered what you mean by 'it hurts' earlier. He controls his arrow by whistling and partly by the implant in his brain, that's basically all I know about that. So it seems the buzzing sound in your head is the key to your powers. Hmmm, but how can that help us to control your powers. It seems like it reacts to noise but we know from Yondu you have powers over vibrations. I know there was something I learnt about for vibrations in geography class when I was at school but I can't remember what." There were a few minutes of silence while Peter tried to remember so it made her jump when he said, "Ha! I remember. It was that everything had vibrations. The bed, the walls, us, so if that's the case you could control anything you wanted in the universe." There was awe in his voice as both released how powerful her power was.

Skye didn't want to be all-powerful, she just wanted to be Skye. Her heartbeat spiked and things started to lightly rattle again but she took a few deep calming breathes before looking down at the floor, she didn't want to have to see Peter look afraid of her. She didn't want to be different she just wanted to be normal.

"Hey," said Peter softly, reaching out to put his hand on Skye's shoulder. She looked up, afraid to see fear and was surprised when she only saw concern, concern for her she realised. "No matter what happens with your powers just know you'll always have me, alright? I'm meant to be teaching you, after all. Well stick together Skye, you won't ever be alone in this."

He knew that this was a bit thing to promise to someone he still hardly knew but he had his mothers voice in his head saying, help her Peter, and he was never cruel: he could see how much all of this was hurting Skye and that she needed someone to help her see the good in her new powers, as it was clear she feared herself. He wouldn't want that on his worst enemy, for someone to be afraid of their own shadow. What's more, he wouldn't feel right if he was to just zoom off in his own ship and leave Skye to the mercy of Yondu and the Ravagers but also exploring or not exploring her powers alone. No, he would help her to the best of his ability to get on her feet, they would explore space together even if it was through the darker side of things by stealing things or broking deals and he'd try to help her with her powers. The rest was up to her, whether she eventually accepted her powers and then would decide what to use them for.

"Why would you promise something like that Peter? You hardly know me and I don't know what I could end up doing to you because of my knew... abilities."

"Because you're scared and alone, a lot like I was when I was first kidnapped but I didn't have the added stress of new powers to deal with so I think it only fair that we stick together and help each other out. So, how about it, shall we become partners?" he held his hand out that was not resting on her shoulder and after only a few seconds she shook it. She was so thankful she wasn't doing this alone, if she was she probably would have blown the ship apart and kill her along with everyone in it and even though Yondu and the Ravagers kidnapped her and plan to use her for their own gain she didn't want to kill them with her newly found... abilities. No, she would stick with Peter, as he said, and hopefully, one day she'd be able to control her new... abilities and hopefully- maybe she won't be so afraid of them one day and she'll also be back with her team, going back to the things they do best, solving the cases that threaten those who can't protect themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the team

A/N: Hi, guys! I know I'd said I'd post more regularly before heading off to uni but then after all my exams I went on holiday, so I wasn't able to do anything more for my stories. I also know I said I'd post a couple chapters from my new Harry/OC story but that needs a lot more editing before I feel comfortable posting it! So sorry for the wait!

This chapter I've done in my spare time so I thought I'd post it now to save you waiting any longer for an update!

Warning: Some mentions of rape: When Yondu is talking with his men after the call to Peter after he left Morag. Though nothing of the sort occurred. Hopefully, it's not graphic in any way! Sorry for any triggers though!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Marvel universe!

Hope you enjoy!

~1~

As we flew away from Morag, absently listening to 'Go all the way' by the Raspberries in the background, myself and Peter searched recent news being broadcasted while we were out on the monitor on the wall in front of us. Bereet was nursing a drink on the table behind us I had made to soften the blow of us both having forgotten that she was along with us for that crazy ride.

A news reporter was saying, "Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime."

Then I registered a beeping coming from the smaller monitor on the table behind us. I knew exactly who would call us; There was no one else it could be, Yondu Udonta.

"Skye," Bereet notified her since she was being more kind than Peter was after forgetting she was in the ship and Peter forgot her name. "You have a call," and press the accept button before Skye could reach over and reject it.

They both slowly turned around back to face the screen as Yondu appeared, noting that he was very annoyed. "Quill! Skye!"

"Hey, Yondu," Peter greeted.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb. Ain't no you two."

"Well, we were in the neighbourhood. We'd thought we'd save you the hassle."

Skye gave a small smirk. It wasn't a hassle for them! It was their ticket out of the Ravagers and starting a new life without them together.

"Well, where are you two at now?"

"I feel terrible about this-" Here, he was cut off by Skye who mumbled 'I don't,' smirked at that and nodded in agreement before continuing "but I will not tell you that."

"I slaved putting this deal together-" said Yondu, angry that the both had played him and gone against him.

"Slaved," Skye shouted, appalled that he stated that he had slaved over this deal! That was so not true and it made her angry. "Making a few calls is 'slaved'?" Both Peter and Bereet, and Yondu, though he wasn't on the ship, looked worried when the ship rattled. Peter grabbed her hand and ran his thumb slowly over it, hoping that with him being calm, well calmer as he was annoyed as well by what Yondu had said, but not as much as Skye, would help to calm her. It usually did, and, it worked.

Skye took a deep breath when Peter tried to calm her down after her bought of anger, stopping the ship from vibrating apart. Oh, she was still angry but a lot calmer thanks to Peter reminding her she was on a ship and that, if she quaked it, it would send her and its occupants out to die in space. Something she never wanted to happen. She'd come a long way since she was first kidnapped by the Ravagers with her control over her powers but a few things did just set her off like this.

"And now you're gonna rip me off!" Yondu continued as if Skye's brief loss of control didn't happen, removing the fear from his expression and ignoring it.

"I mean, really?" said Peter, annoyed that Yondu just ignored Skye, though he shouldn't be surprised as he did it all the time whenever they were both on the ship together unless it was for missions.

"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We have a code."

"Yeah, and that code is 'steal from everyone,'" Skye grumbled, still annoyed by his earlier remark.

"When I picked you both up on Terra-"

"Picked me up-" he grumbled to Skye, knowing she would know what was wrong with that statement. She did, and she laughed as Yondu continued to grow more angry at them. She'd always loved to get Yondu to make mistakes when around them, well not at first as he terrified her but after a while of seeing more terrifying things to her, Yondu wasn't so bad she realised. She could tell that he cared for Peter and so tried to get him to show or at least try to get him to roundabout say it, so Peter would know he was loved by more than just her. He deserved more than her.

"...these boys of mine wanted to eat you."

"Yeah," Peter asked, knowing it was true for them both.

"They ain't never tasted any Terra before. I stopped 'em. You're alive because of me! I will find you, I will..." Skye ended the call, hearing enough. They wouldn't have wanted to eat them both if you hadn't kidnapped us.

Peter gathered Skye to him in a big hug, knowing exactly where her thoughts had gone as he thought the same thing too. They often did, having been partners and having each other's back for so long. They could usually guess what the other was thinking and knew how to comfort them if need be. There was no way he would leave her to go without comfort. It's what big brothers did after all; they protected their younger sibling from harm, which is something he's always strived to do since Skye came into his life. Even if she ever leaves it, which he hopes with everything he has that she won't, he'll continue to care for and protect her. Though she rarely needs protecting now; it was instinct after being together for so long.

~1~

"Put a bounty on them- 40k. More for the girl at 80k. But I want them but alive," said Yondu, turning away from the monitor and heading back with the other Ravagers to their ship.

"Yeah, Cap," Kraglin agreed, though it shocked him and many of the others at the amount of money he will give away for the girl.

Horuz, however, disagreed as he did with many things with Skye and Peter. There were only a few things he didn't like about her joining them: it bothered him he didn't get to touch their greatest prize, and how much she helped them all succeed in their missions. It was their job to ravage the universe, not her. However, because of her, they were more popular and rich than ever since she joined. The boy never was worth it. "Alive?"

"That's what I said," Yondu replied, annoyed they questioned his orders.

"I told you when you picked that boy up, you should have delivered him like we were hired to do! He was cargo! You have always been soft on him. And her! You should have kept a tighter leash on so she couldn't escape and allowed us to have our way with her like we wanted too so many times."

Yondu swirled around to face Horuz, his shoulders were heaving up and down, and his hands fisted nearly hard enough to be drawing blood. He was angrier than anyone of his men had ever seen him. "First," he growled, spit coming out of his mouth as he talked, some landing on Horuz's face causing him to wipe it away in disgust. "You're the only one I'm being soft on," he said, threating Horuz with his arrow he could call to kill him at any second if he wasn't more careful. "Now, don't you worry about Mr Quill. As soon as we get him back here, I'm gonna kill him myself. Second, no-one is touching Quake, she works for me and she's good for business so she's staying, but she'll be hard to capture now she's improved with her powers and fighting ability thanks to Quill, so there's extra money for the poor soul who has to deal with a way of capturing her. What we do need to worry about, is who else out there wants that Orb."

~1~

Kree Warship- Dark Aster

On board his ship, was Ronan, a Kree Warlord, getting dressed by his servants as he talked about himself to a Xandarian he'd captured. "They call me, "terrorist," "radical," "zealot," because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not. Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, and his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!"

He walks forward away from the bath, after his servants have dressed him in his armour and war paint, to pick up his massive weapon that resembled a hammer.

"You can't do this," the Xandarian male prisoner cried, both angry and terrified, knowing what was coming for him and trying to do everything he could to stop it. Though he knew he couldn't really as trapped and held in place by this metal contraption Ronan had kept him in since they captured him. "Our government signed a peace treaty."

"My government knows no shame. You Xandarians and your culture are a disease."

"You will never rule Xandar," he said, before his bravery gave up completely, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was likely coming to him.

"No, I will cure it," and before anything more could be said, Ronan swung his huge hammer down on the prisoner, killing him instantly.

Nebula, an assassin assigned to heed Ronan and all his orders, arrived to stand beside him, to see him kneeling beside this strange intricate pattern of grooves filled with this strange black liquid. She was one of the few people who could just walk up to him and likely not get killed for disturbing him like this, and they could only bother him when they had news or were planning an attack. This time she had a message for him, "Ronan, Korath has returned."

They move to another room in the ship, the main meeting room, where Gamora, Nebulas's sister arrived, taking a place to the right of Ronan, while Nebula took his left. A few of his Kree soldiers were lined throughout the room. As soon as Ronan stood in front of him, Korath described what happened when searching for the Orb on Morag.

Korath began by describing how two people stole the Orb from him while killing some of his men.

"Who were they?" Ronan cut him off, not interested to know how he was beat, just about finding the Orb and killing the two who stole it.

Korath looked very nervous about this, knowing Ronan wouldn't like his answer but he didn't want him to punish him or kill him for not telling him, even though this news would likely get him killed anyway, knowing exactly who the two people were and what they meant to Ronan. "Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself Star-Lord." He stopped saying anything else,

noticing the way Ronan had clenched his fists, and he growled.

"Let me guess," Ronan began, "Quake was there too."

It was a statement, not a question. Anyone who had ever heard about them, which was everyone in the galaxy by this point, knew you didn't see one without the other, that they were partners.

When he had first heard of them it was just rumours of Quake's power, nothing much about Star-lord, he was just a ravager, his spies reported. Not important. So he didn't care much for either of them. However, as they spread throughout the galaxy more and more news came in about the duo: Star-Lord was a formidable opponent, with all the guns and gadgets he made himself, that allowed him to take his enemies out with ease. He, though, was more interested in Quake. At first, it seemed as if she could just make things shake. Then, she made the occasional earthquake which is where she got her name. Over time, it seemed she could do more damaging things, to people and objects alike. She was a powerful force to reckon with. At first he was wary of her and he wasn't the only one. He, along with many others wanted her killed and sent many assassins to kill her as did others. Then when he got a deal from Thanos, a powerful Titan who was the father to Gamora and Nebula, he saw the wisdom of what having her on his side could do and tried to recruit her instead so he could use her power to cure Xandar. But when she refused, he then remembered that she and Star-Lord were a package deal and tried to entice her with letting him join with her, thinking she refused because she wouldn't go anywhere without her famous partner by her side. It never worked. They both refused and killed any recruiter he sent, so he was glad he never sent Gamora or Nebula after them. Not because he cared but partly because they were useful and partly because he knew Thanos would kill him if he purposely got his daughters killed. In the end, he stopped trying. Now, he was just so, so mad that if they ever crossed paths, he would kill them himself. He believed he was the only one powerful enough, except for Thanos, to kill her which is something that would give him great pleasure after all she had evaded and defied him.

"Yes, master," Korath replied, shakily. It was hard to tell what Ronan was feeling. If he ever showed emotion it was mainly just anger. He was a clean slate right now. He was hoping he wouldn't kill the bearer of bad news so he continued on with more, hopefully, good news to distract him. "… But we have discovered that they have an agreement with the intermediary known as the Broker.

"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the Orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me," he said, and oh how it pained him to. He was Ronan the Accuser, but he knew even with how powerful he was along with help from his fellow loyal Kree that he would need help to bring the Xandarians down. "Nebula, go to Xandar and fetch me the Orb."

"It would be my honour," Nebula replied, stepping forward in gratitude. This would show her father how capable she was and show he could trust her as much as Gamora, her father's most treasured daughter, Ronan's most trusted assassin. This would give her a chance to rise above her.

"It would be your room," Gamora quickly countered, stepping forward to face her sister, knowing she would not like her trying to beat her in front of Ronan but, this was her only chance to escape him. The Orb was her only chance. She would have to convince Ronan she was the right one for the job. She had thought he would pick her anyway but even though she didn't like to fight with her sister, she believed she could easily get the job. She knew exactly what to say to convince him. "If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize."

She hated having to hurt her sister, she could see the pained expression on her face though no-one else would be able to. There wasn't any other way she could think of to get out of here apart from this mission and she needed to see it through, not Nebula.

"I'm a daughter of Thanos, just like you," it was always Gamora getting their fathers praise, just once she wished it could have been her but no... her sister has to be better than her at everything, including getting both their fathers praise and love.

"But I know Xandar."

There was one more thing she could try, try to remind her she got the job and no-one disobeyed Ronan's orders. "Ronan has already decreed that I-"

"Do not speak for me," he quickly cut her off, angered by her, knowing they should know to never question his orders and never go against him. He turned to Gamora instead. "You will not fail," he ordered her.

Gamora smirked inwardly, at having gotten the job, though still sad that she had to hurt her sister to do it, and replied confidently, "have I ever?"

~1~

Xandar, Capital of the Nova Empire

Rocket, a genetically enhanced furred animal, looking very much like a racoon from Earth, officially called 89P13 was searching along with his best friend and partner Groot, a Flora Colossus from Planet X, for any bounty job he could find in one of the many crowded plazas on the planet, while spying and recording his observations and opinions on the Xandarians going about their normal day.

"Xandarians," Rocket began derisively, "What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic," he said, regarding a Xandarian man with short blond hair who was walking on a sidewalk. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" Then he spotted a small Xandarian child, with what was most probably his parents, who needed help from them with walking. "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle." The last victim of his remarks was an old Xandarian man who was chatting up a young woman. "Look at Mr Smiles over there. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert," he then laughs at his jibe. "Right, Groot?" he asked his friend, expecting a reply but not getting one. "Groot?" he asked again and turned around to see him drinking water from a nearby fountain. "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting."

"Mmm," Groot mumbles, shaking his head and trying to pretend he hadn't drunk the fountain water.

"Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" But then his tablet that he was carrying around beeped, to warn him of a human sighting. "Whoop. Looks like we got one. Oh, no, two. Okay, humies, how bad does someone wanna find you two? His tablet shows Peter and Skye talking to Bereet, Rocket sees that there's a bounty on Peter and Skye and lets out a whistle of appreciation for the amount on them. "Forty thousand units, for the guy? Wow, two bounties on the girl. One for 80k the other for 5 million units. Groot, we're gonna be rich. We're gonna be millionaires." Rockets looked over to Groot and finds him drinking from the water from fountain again, he sighs and shakes his head. He turns to look back at the girl and wonders who would want the girl captured so much they'd be willing to pay a fortune for her.

~1~

They'd just finished saying goodbye to Bereet, she's noticed that a lot of Peter's trysts with women don't last long, and entered the Broker's shop with whom Yondu had made a deal with for the orb.

"Mr Quill. Skye," he greeted as we came to stand in front of the counter in front of him.

"Broker. The orb," Skye said as she holds out the Orb she'd kept a hold on, ever since someone tried to steal it from Morag from them. "As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?" he immediately replies, once he'd taken it from her, seeming suspicious of just the two of them there with the Orb.

"Wanted to be here, sends his love," Peter said, trying to diffuse the suspicion. Once they'd sold the Orb, then they would able to start their new adventure together away from Yondu and the Ravagers. They'd both wanted this for so long, for both the same reasons and different. It couldn't go wrong now that this was the last step to freedom. "And told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business." The Broker smiles and shakes off the compliment.

"What is it?" Skye asked, they'd gone to a lot of trouble getting the Orb when it should have been a simple come-and-go mission but no- they weren't the only ones after the Orb so it's made her very curious both to what it is and who else wants it.

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients or their needs," the Broker replies.

"Yeah, well, we almost died getting it for you," he said, still furious, as he always is whenever someone tries to attack himself and Skye- mainly Skye.

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work. Especially with you being The Star-lord and The Quake. You've got many enemies. Including here on Xandar," he said, referring to the Nova Corps, who'd capture them both if they knew they were here on Xandar.

"Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan," he continued to explain just who they'd almost died getting the Orb for.

Skye frowned as soon as she noticed the Broker looked terrified at the sound of Ronan's name. She'd never heard of the name herself, even though she hasn't been exploring the galaxy as long as the people who live and travel through here do. She knows Peter doesn't know who he is, so she's not thought much of the name since the incidence on Morag.

"Ronan? I'm sorry, Mr Quill. Skye. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if it involves Ronan." He shoves the orb back to Peter and pushes him and Skye towards his shop door.

"Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Who's Ronan?" Peter asked, not likely how he was pushing Skye.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" The Broker continued trying to push both out of his shop.

"Woh. Come on!"

"Who is he?" Skye asked him. If it was enough for one name to put fear to this man and likely many others here on Xandar, since it concerns them and the new peace treaty she'd just heard about, she would gather every scrap of information she could about Ronan. There were good people here on Xandar, including the Nova Corps, even though they wouldn't hesitate to throw them in prison due to the number of crimes they've pulled off over the years. Coulson and May would not be proud of her for them. They were still good people, and she liked to think she was a good person at heart, despite the many horrible deeds she'd done. She wanted no one to get hurt. Sometimes accidents happen and situations got out of control, but she would prefer if every time she went on a mission- there were no casualties. She wanted no one here on Xandar hurt and it seems this Ronan guy has a grudge against them for the recent peace treaty. She'd have to keep a close eye on both news of Ronan and Xandar itself soon.

"He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on."

"What? What about my bad side?" He didn't like the way he was pushing Skye, and he would push him back if he wouldn't stop and end up hurting her. The Broker then opened his shop door and pushed both out.

"Farewell, Mr Quill. Skye," and he closes the door in their faces.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" he shouted to the Broker inside the shop. That was so not cool. That was going to be their way out of the Ravagers for good. Now, they'd have to find a new dealer but then that leaves more time for Yondu to catch up to them, thus if they're captured they will be watched a lot more closely and they won't get a chance like this again, or at least not for a long time and they both wanted to leave now. As he stepped back away from the door, he notices Gamora standing nearby watching him, leaning casually against the door.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing their unhappy expressions.

"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on us. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord. This is Skye, otherwise known as Quake."

She shot a curious look at the both, her gaze roaming over Skye in curiosity, not expecting this slim slip of a girl to be Quake. She was expecting, well she didn't know, but it wasn't this. Her gaze on Peter was more flirty, anything to keep his attention on herself, which at the moment, was easy to do. "You have the bearing of a man of honour."

Peter threw the Orb up and down in his hand at that comment. Skye rolled her eyes at how gullible he was when it came to pretty women and how easily he was seduced by them. She ignored the twinge in her chest telling her she was jealous as she always did when it came to Peter and women. She concentrated back on Gamora, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, she's done it before on missions: distract men to get at what you really want and she saw when her gaze shot to the Orb and recognised what it was. She wanted that Orb; she didn't care about why but she wouldn't let her get a hold of it but Peter was making it all too easy for her to do just that. He always was a lost cause when it came to a woman.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself."

Suddenly Gamora grabbed the orb, kicked Peter in his stomach and ran off. Peter threw something like a magnetic rope which caught around Gamora's legs and tripped her up. As she gets the rope off her legs Peter catches up to her but Gamora kicked him off and punched him. She held up her knife ready to stab him. "This wasn't the plan."

As she was about to stab Peter, Rocket jumped on to her and knocked her down. To Groot, he orders, referring to Peter, "Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Groot extended his roots and went to grab Gamora. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man." As he struggled with Gamora, she tried to bite him. "Biting? That's not fair!"

As Rocket is fighting with Gamora, Peter uses this opportunity to grab the Orb and ran off. As Rocket struggles to hold Gamora, he said to her, "take it easy!"

Gamora freed herself from Rocket and Groot's clutches, she then threw Rocket aside, picked up a piece of metal, and threw it at Peter's hand making him drop the orb which she grabbed and ran off with. Peter cached up to her easily and jumped on to her back, knocking her down but Gamora overpowered him again and hold Peter down instead.

"Fool. You should have learned."

"I don't learn. One of my issues." Peter grabbed the Orb from her hand, attached a small rocket launcher on Gamora and set it off, throwing Gamora aside thinking he was in the clear, Groot suddenly placed a bag over Peter's head. "What the..." Groot carried a struggling Peter in the bag over his shoulder.

"Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." Just then he sees Gamora coming towards them. "You gotta be kidding me." She pushed Rocket aside. "Hey!" Gamora then fought with Groot, by hacking off his arms with her sword. As she cut open, the bag holding Peter captured, he aimed his gun at her but stopped himself from pulling the trigger as he noticed just who was coming up behind her and smirked. He was so looking forward to the show.

Skye had been watching the others fight ever since Gamora easily grabbed the Orb from Peter and had run off. It was something she learned while with S.H.I.E.L.D and even more before pulling a mission off for the Ravagers. It's what made a lot of them successful: looking for potential weaknesses in an enemy, learning how they fought so she could try to plan a counterattack and get away with minimal casualties to both herself and Peter. So that's what she was doing now, and though she'd already failed with no casualties for Peter, she felt he'd deserved them for being so easily distracted. One thing was for sure though, she could guess what Rockets gun would do and she would not allow that to happen to Peter. She got to Peter's side just as she saw him smirk at the woman and comment to her, "you should pay more attention to those around you, you know?" She used her powers to throw the green woman aside, just as she turned around to see what Peter meant, where she hit her head on a nearby step, knocking her fully out. However, Rocket hadn't noticed this in time and had been readying his gun to shoot at Peter, while saying to himself, "I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt," before he stopped as he saw exactly what Skye could do, but it was too late as he'd already shot his gun. Skye saw it coming and used her powers to dissipate the electricity with which would have really harmed Peter. Gamora unconscious, Peter smirking, proud and still amazed of what Skye could do with her powers, and Rocket looking at her gob smacked at her being able to deflect his gun and the power she required to use it, with Groot left wondering what would happen now. He looks at Groot who is looking sadly as his severed arms. "It'll grow back, you d'ast idiot. Quit whining." Just then they were captured by The Nova Corps.

"Subject 89P13, drop your weapon," a male Nova Pilot ordered him.

"Oh, crap." Rocket reluctantly drops his weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest..." the same pilot states just as Peter and Skye were being arrested.

"All right. Come on up," one of the higher Opp Corps ordered Peter, Corpsman Dey.

While Peter was being helped up, he looked at Skye, wondering why she wasn't using her powers to knock them out and escape in their ship. They had the Orb, but she wasn't doing anything to stop the Nova Corps.

Skye saw him looking at her with a confused expression on his face, knowing why he was looking at her like that but she had a feeling something bad would happen here on Xandar on wanted to be here when it happened, even though, like Peter, she wanted nothing more than to get off this planet and start their new lives together away from the Ravagers. She shook her head slightly, hoping the Nova Corps men wouldn't notice. She'd tell Peter why she wouldn't do anything later.

"...for endangerment to life and the destruction of property," the male Pilot continued to state what Rocket was being brought in for.

As Dey arrests Peter he recognizes him, "Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince."

"Star-Lord," Peter corrects, annoyed how he messed up his name, though also still confused and concerned on why Skye said that they wouldn't be leaving Xandar with the Orb soon.

"Oh, sorry. Lord." He turns to his partner. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name."

"Come on, man. It's a...it's an outlaw name."

"Just relax, progressive lens. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird," he said, referring to the Nova Corps. "Like Quake, for example..." he trails off as the men finally inspect Skye and recognise her for who she is.

Skye smirked on the outside, knowing how she was often seen by others and had learned to act they like how they thought of her, but on the inside frowned as she saw their eyes widen in fear and recognition. She never liked it when she was regarded with that emotion from people.

They tensed as they realised just who they were in the presence of. They'd never been near her before but they'd heard the stories and knew what she looked like from reports all over the Galaxy. They were wondering if they would attack right then but frowned when they realised she wasn't preparing for an attack and looked relaxed about being arrested. They nervously put cuffs around her and led them all to Nova Headquarters.

"Fascists," Rocket insulted them, smirking as he saw how scared they were of Skye, they were trembling, all of them. Though, he himself refused to acknowledge that he was also- nervous around her, having also heard the stories and the power she'd just shown them she had.

~1~

At Nova Headquarters, Xandar's personal Armed Forces, Nova Prime, their leader was on call to the Kree Ambassador.

"Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy. I should think that would call for some slight response on behalf of the Kree," Nova Prime prompted the Kree Ambassador.

"We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want?"

"At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children, families."

"That is your business. Now, I have other matters to attend to," and he ends the call.

"Prick," she says, annoyed by the response, though knowing how likely it would be that he would help them.

"Well, some good news. Looks like we've apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots," Denarian Saal reported to her, before heading off to see the prisoners himself.

Dey presents each of them to Saal. "Gamora," Corpsman Dey began as the five were each scanned, both their biological make-up and their past known history. "Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together."

Next Rocket appears behind the screen. "Subject 89P13, calls itself Rocket. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form," he explained.

"What the hell?" Denarian asked, shocked, never having seen a thing like Groot in his life.

"They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that's been travelling recently as 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle."

Next up was Peter. "Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta, more recently he teamed up with a woman we know as Quake."

Quill winds up his middle finger and flips the bird at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked."

"What a bunch of a-holes," Danarian Saal remarked. Dey smiled in agreement.

Skye came up last. "This is Skye, codename Quake. She was also kidnapped from Terra, a few years later than Peter, by Yondu, and trained to be a Ravager by Peter. We're not sure how she got her abilities, but it seems she controls all vibrations in the universe."

"Transport all four to the Kyln," Danaarian ordered, after wondering for the umpteenth time why Skye wasn't trying to get out of here. From reports, it seems she could escape from anything, by blasting it apart.

~1~

A/N: I left it here as the scene in the Kyln was set in a new location and leads to its own sequence of events.

Hope you enjoyed.

P.S. If any of you would like to beta read this story and/or my new Harry Potter story coming up soon please PM me ASAP and I'll be happy to give you more details.


End file.
